Shattered Moon
by icefire6182
Summary: Seven years after Breaking Dawn: The Volturi stalk closer, ready for a return. The Cullens reunite, after moving apart. Renesmee becomes pregnant, and her loyalties are tested. Does she choose true love or family? The Volturi return for revenge. Deaths


Shattered Moon: A Twilight Fanfiction

Part I: Jacob

Preface

Glancing into his eyes, I saw how angry he truly was. I started backing away, shoving my beloved one behind me. Bella's eyes were livid; she looked just as dangerous as her husband. I could tell she wished nothing more than to attack me.

What I had done was unforgivable, wrong in too many ways, yet I loved her. It was our right. I heard him growl, the sound rippling from his bared teeth. I knew the last seven years didn't matter anymore, none of it mattered. He wanted me dead and I doubted if he started attacking he'd be able to stop.

And what would I do if he attacked? I wouldn't be able to kill him, that would hurt my beloved too much yet I knew if I did nothing he would end up killing me, and I couldn't leave her behind, not now. I felt my beloved one shiver, knowing whatever happens next she might be forced to choose between Family and True Love.

Has it really been seven years?

"Renesmee?" I called out playfully, glancing around the empty room. She's a damn good hider, I'll give her that. But she didn't have my incredible sense of smell.

I caught her scent, regretfully breathing deeply in my nose (Just because the Cullens were out of town didn't mean their scent went with them) I followed her scent, and knew where she was hiding. "Daddy's" room. I sprinted, taking the stairs four at a time. I stopped abruptly. Sneaking up on her took every ounce of my stealth and skill.

I peeked around the corner and grinned to myself, she had left Edward's door open. So quietly I doubted anyone could hear me I crept along the hall, holding my breath as I did so. I heard a very faint whooshing noise, probably her hair flipping, and cursed as she giggled. That meant she knew I was closing in on her.

I would surprise her still. I felt myself coming apart at the seams. I let go of every emotion except one: Love. A brief memory came back, one that involved me using anger to fuel my transformations. Ever since I imprinted I rarely found myself angry enough to transform. I smiled, remembering confessing to Sam, worried that I would no longer be able to become a wolf, leaving Renesmee to stay young forever. But then he explained "His" way of transforming. He used the love he shared with Emily instead of Anger. It was hard at first but I was quickly able to transform

I sprinted into the room, slamming the door shut with my tail. I mock-growled and lifted Bella and Edward's enormous bed with my snout, revealing Renesmee. Three biological years old, but looking like a nine year old, her bronze curls fell to her shoulders, her big chocolate brown eyes widened in shock. I licked her playfully. Her pale skin was briefly wet where I had licked her. She giggled, making the cutest sound in the world.

"Jakey," She said in a shocked voice, "Aunty Rose doesn't like dogs in the house,"

"That's the point," I said, shifting into a human again. She turned around and covered her eyes as I pulled on a pair of shorts and a shirt. (The shirt was required by Edward.) "Making Rosy mad is fun,"

"Daddy'll be mad too," She smiled, "He hates when you shift in front of me, he's going to kill you," she said mater-of-factly.

"Will he now?" I lunged at her playfully, growling.

…

I opened my door and couldn't believe my eyes. Nessie was in the doorway, tears in her eyes. I looked around, expecting to see her usual bodyguard/Cullen but saw she was alone. That meant she must've snuck out to see me. And she was crying, that couldn't be good.

"Nessie," I said, "What's wrong?" She shivered and I realized how stupid I was. "Come in," I said, hugging her. She hugged me back, but only halfheartedly.

When she spoke I expected her voice to be quavering, I expected to hear pain, or anger in her voice the way there normally was when she cried. Instead I heard fear, "Jacob…Alice saw them."

There was no need to ask who _them_was. I stared into her eyes, "Don't worry," I said, "I'll keep you safe, I promise." I said. Anger coursed through my body, I absolutely hated the Volturi. Whoever made Nessie scared deserved to die.

"I'm not scared for myself," She said. "I'm scared for…you." It took me about three seconds to understand what she was saying. Tears continued to pour down her face. She was so beautiful. "I-I heard them talking. I was supposed to be asleep but the cottage was empty when I woke up. I ran to Grandma and Grandpa's." I could see she was distressed and I took her hand. We went to the kitchen table, and I was glad Billy was out; he had taken a liking to listening to our conversations. "And I heard Alice say she saw them, and I heard Dad say 'not Jacob,' but…he must've read it from her mind."

"Don't worry," I said immediately. "Don't worry at all," I tilted her head up and stared into her chocolate brown eyes. I smiled weakly. "I promise that won't happen."

Then something happened. Right there, in my small kitchen. I saw it in her eyes too, she knew things were about to change forever. I leaned in and kissed her softly, and stopped quickly. I needed to see if she was ready for this; the deal I had made with Bella and Edward was that I make sure she's ready too before our relationship moves in that direction. Her response wasn't what I expected. She wrapped both hands behind my head and pulled me closer. She kissed me back. I briefly remembered kissing Bella, and a girl in seventh grade, and none were like this. I actually felt the love behind the kiss as Renesmee explored her new feelings.

Then she mumbled three words that sent shivers of delight down my spine, "I love you,"

"I love you too," I whispered, hugging her closely. "I love you so much,"

…

The blaring alarm clock woke me up. I fumbled out of bed and across the room to turn it off. I hated alarm clocks. In fact the last time I had used one was when I went to school, seven years ago.

I stopped in my tracks, surprised by my thoughts. Had it really been seven years? Seven years since I last held on to my last tie to normal life, school? Seven years since I decided I didn't need the eleventh grade? Seven years since Nessie, now seventeen, had been born? I thought back to her birthday party, just two weeks ago. I wasn't sure why I was so shocked. It really had been that long so why hadn't I thought of it before?

Maybe because somewhere, in an alternate universe where I was still just Jake, I was twenty three years old. But here I'm Jacob Black, werewolf, and I'm sixteen for life. Or maybe it was because of Renesmee's accelerated growth, though that would time seem faster. I wasn't sure why but suddenly seven years sounded like a lot.

"If you don't turn that alarm clock off I'm gonna shove it up your-" I heard Rachael rant as she opened my door. Then she saw me and covered her eyes, "Aw jeez, put some pants on!" She backed out of the room.

"Sorry, I wasn't expected company," I said sarcastically, hitting the alarm clock, silencing it. I threw some shorts on and followed her into our small family room, "Seriously though, why are you here?" I asked, curious now.

"Paul and I decided to give you and Dad a ride," She replied, sitting next to Paul on the couch.

"Hey kid," Paul called, looking uncomfortable in a tux. "Is that what you're wearing?" No need to ask what he meant. It was the only event in La Push that was actually somewhat exciting to most people, the only event that would ever force me into wearing a suit, the only even that had caused a feud between families, due to sour grapes: Sam and Emily's wedding.

Almost as if he could hear my thoughts Paul said, "So, is Leah still going?"

"Yeah," I said, crossing the room to get my rented tux. Leah, to everyone's amazement, had taken the wedding news rather well, even agreeing to be a bridesmaid, until about five days ago, when she snapped. She was trying on a dress and Emily had tried to make her wear a frilly pink dress when she exploded. She screamed at Emily, Emily's mom, everyone. And of course Sue and Charlie had to take her side. Now the family wasn't on the best of terms.

Seth and I found her three days ago, after begging with her in our minds to come home. She wasn't far but Seth and I knew better than to go find her when she was so upset. We told her she didn't need to go to the wedding but I knew she would anyway. What I picked up from her thoughts was that this was the only way to prove it was over. I felt terrible when I learned she still held on to the hope that Sam might come back to her.

It was hard to believe I used to feel the same. I remembered daydreaming in school that Bella would come back to me and leave Edward behind. I remembered feeling exactly how Leah had, except I never lunged out and made people feel bad the way she did.

Coming out of my reverie, I heard Paul say: "Well that's not wise," I gritted my teeth in frustration. No one knew how Leah felt, or what she thought. Everyone thought she was just an annoying, bitter person.

"She'll do fine," I told him, half-hoping he would argue.

"Well, if you say so, oh mighty Alpha," I rolled my eyes. Paul, and a few other werewolves of Sam's pack, treated me like I thought I was better than them. It tended to get annoying.

"Get in that suit or we'll be late," I heard my father's gruff voice behind me.

"Sorry," I said, dragging the suit back to my room.

Twenty minutes later I was crammed with Paul in the back seat of Rachael's minivan. In some ways I was glad that Rachael moved back to La Push, but it annoyed me when she treated me so young. Just because I looked sixteen…

Rachael, Billy and Paul all made small talk to I thought back to my dream. Probably my favorite memories with Renesmee starred in my dreams again. I small smile found its way across my lips.

They were my favorite memories because the first one was the first time the Cullens had trusted me enough to stay home alone with Nessie for a long period of time. The second was the first time we kissed. Both those memories together signaled the start of many blissful hours alone together.

I was surprised to see we had made it to the church, and the parking lot was packed. A groan escaped my lips, "Remind me again why they waited seven years to get married?" I asked Paul as I got out of the car and stretched.

"No idea," Paul looked just about as thrilled as I felt.

I saw a small, plain car parked near the front and my heart leaped. She was the exact opposite of the rest of her family, she didn't feel the need to have a fast and flashy car, and she just liked a reliable car that got around. The door to the car opened, obviously she had just arrived.

Then _she_ stepped out. She was so beautiful it made me stop in my tracks. I paused for two seconds, and then her eyes clamped down on me and her smile broke out into a large grin. Her curly bronze hair fell down well past her shoulders and her eyes met mine. Then, without even realizing it, I was running toward her, at full speed. Edward and Bella had kept us apart nearly a week, claiming she needed to spend more time with her family.

"Nessie," I murmured as she flung her arms around my waist, her head resting on my chest.

"Oh, Jake," Her voice was perfect, like thousands of wind chimes or bells; the most beautiful sound in the world. "I've missed you so much,"

"I missed you too," I said, my voice gruff. "I hope we never have to stay apart that long again," He gave her shoulders a little squeeze. "So are you ready to do this?"

She knew what _this_ was. I kept my arm around her waist as I lead her into the small La Push church. Half of the people in La Push chose to make the short drive to Forks rather than go to the somewhat small church of La Push. _Not that I blame them,_ I thought, walking into the small church. I could hear everybody whispering to each other, and there was a general air of excitement.

"Gross," I said jokingly, laying eyes on a large picture of Sam and Emily, which already bore the signatures of many friends and family members. Nessie nudged my ribs playfully as we walked into the main room of the church. "Full house," I said.

Nearly every seat was full. I scanned the dark room, looking for two empty seats. Emily hadn't insisted upon seating charts, decorations, or any other crap I had remembered seeing at Bella's wedding. It was to be a simple and quick ceremony.

Nessie and I took our seats, soon joined by Quil and Claire, now ten years old. It was odd, seeing Nessie grow at a fast rate, and Claire growing the regular human rate. Quil wasn't impatient though, he knew the future would pay off well, just when Claire turned sixteen, just six more years. _Hang in there, buddy._ I said to myself.

I heard a collective gasp and turned, spotting Leah enter the church. "I'll be right back," I whispered to Nessie, who understood. She knew I was going to have to help Leah, help her find a seat without strangling anyone.

"You know, I thought evil spirits weren't allowed to enter churches," I joked, smiling as I offered her my arm, which resulted in even more gasps. The people probably assumed Leah and I were an item. Gross.

"That's why I was just about to ask how you ended up getting in," She countered, hiding her smile. I chuckled, leading her to Nessie.

"Hi, Leah," Nessie said cheerfully. Nessie and Leah were "Shopping Buddies," Since I hated shopping and Alice and Jasper had moved away.

"Hey," Leah said. She wasn't much more thrilled about shopping than I was, but she did have fun with Nessie. When I was younger I had always worried they wouldn't get along. I always worried too much.

We shut up; the church organist had started playing. I turned around again, eager to see Sam and Emily. The doors burst open, but Sam and Emily hadn't stridden through the opening. Instead Edward Cullen ran in, and I was already standing up, holding Nessie's hand. I could tell something was wrong immediately. The entire church turned in their seats to watch.

"Edward," I said, skipping the greetings. "What is it?"

He spoke in a low tone, quickly so no one else, except the werewolves, could hear him speak. "Emily…she's been in accident. Carlisle's looking at her now. Sam is in the hospital, waiting. It doesn't…it doesn't look so good."


End file.
